bloonsfandomcom-20200222-history
Spirit of the Forest
|game = Bloons TD 6 |image = 050-Druid.png |tower = Druid |unlocked = TBA XP |path = 2 |upgrade = 5 |cost = $42,500 (Easy) $50,000 (Medium) $54,000 (Hard) $60,000 (Impoppable) |ability=Jungle's Bounty |damage=2 (thorn, spray of 8) Infinite (vine, attachment) 2 / 0.5s contact (brambles, normal bloons) 6 / 0.5s contact (brambles, ceramics and MOAB-class) |pierce=1 (thorn, spray of 8, excluding additional upgrades) 1 (vine, attachment) Infinite (brambles) |attackspeed=Moderate (thorns, every 1.1s, e.a.u.) Very Fast (vine, every 0.3s, e.a.u.) Fast (brambles, every 0.5s contact) |range=35 (x/4/0) 45 (0/4/1 and 0/4/2) 75 (ability, detects Banana Farms, can be buffed) +20 / 0.5s (brambles, follows track) |statuseffects=Degrow (thorns) Instakill (vine, animated DoT duration equation (√rbe + 1)/4 seconds for most bloons, plus 0.5s for leads) |towerboosts=N/A |incomeboosts=TBA |camo=Yes (brambles) |related upgrades= }} Spirit of the Forest is the final upgrade in the 2nd path for the Druid in BTD6. When purchased, it slowly begins growing thorned vines along the track that deal 2 damage (6 to ceramics and MOAB class bloons) every 0.5 seconds and will give $1,000 every round it is on-screen. The vine attack can pop Camo bloons but not leads. Additionally, the ability now grants 25 lives per usage alongside the normal Jungle's Bounty effect. It costs $42,500 on Easy, $50,000 on Medium, $54,000 on Hard, $60,000 on Impoppable. Strategies *Note that an invisible circle surrounds it that dictates when and where the vines will grow. The circle will expand over time, covering more area and growing more vines. This means that the closer it is to the track, the quicker the vines will grow. *Once the vines grow, they are on permanently, until the tower is sold so it is vital to keep it on field as once the tower is sold, all vines are immediately destroyed. *The vines will remain on the track forever and have infinite popping power, being very powerful throughout rounds 60-100. Version History ;2.0 Spirit of the Forest's Jungle's Bounty income ability is now limited to three uses per round, to prevent infinite stalling income ;7.0 Spirit of the Forest +1 damage to all attacks Spirit of the Forest track vines now deal +4 damage to ceramics & MOABs Spirit of the Forest's T3 Jungle Vine attack targets bloons about 20% faster ;8.0 Spirit of the Forest's Jungle's Bounty income ability (along with other income-based abilities) now undergo the full initial cooldown before initial ability usage ;12.0 Spirit of the Forest's life-gaining mechanic no longer activates automatically after each round, but now is gained whenever the ability is activated. Gallery Spirit of Forest.png|Spirit of the Forest spirit of the Forest Icon.png|BTD6 upgrade icon Screen Shot 2019-08-14 at 9.16.01 pm.png|Lots of thorned vines Pre-12.0 Spirit.png|Spirit of the Forest granting $1000 and 25 lives (pre-12.0) Trivia *This tower is one of the few towers that retains the same ability when upgrading to Tier-5. **The others being the Spike Factory, the Heli Pilot (Chinook pickup ability only), and the Monkey Sub. *Note that the player can have a maximum of 5025 lives, with 5000 normal lives and 25 from Mana Shield if purchased, which is enough to survive multiple D.D.T.s or M.O.A.B.s. This is also enough to survive two B.F.B.s, or one Fortified B.F.B. **It takes 200 uses of the ability to gain the maximum 5000 normal lives assuming the player starts with 1 life and can gain more lives. *Currently there is a glitch with the vines spawned, every 4th Ceramic spawned via D.D.Ts or M.O.A.Bs will not be damaged. This has not yet been patched. *Spirit of the Forest is one of three towers referenced by a hero, with Obyn Greenfoot saying "The Spirits of the Forest awaken." The other two are Blooncineration mentioned by Gwendolin and the Sun God mentioned by Captain Churchill. Category:Bloons TD 6 Category:Druid Category:Upgrades Category:Path 2 Upgrades Category:Final Upgrades Category:BTD6 Tier 5 Upgrades